


Noodles

by nouveaux_jours



Series: tumblr fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouveaux_jours/pseuds/nouveaux_jours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is dazed after a violent experience. Finn helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely michtpollard submitted: "Even though Finn is still dealing with his years of mindfuckery suffered by the First Order, he's also used to moving past it, keeping nightmares gone, normalizing, and finding his actual self underneath all the fiddling. He has practice. Poe doesn't."
> 
> A million fics could be written based on that, but this is the one I wrote.

A Resistance pilot eats a lot of shelf stable food. Everyone has one or two meals that they can’t stand, but just about everyone likes puffy, pinkish, nutritious ProNoodles. The sight of them spilling out of a steam packet is usually enough to make Poe smile.

It’s never really occurred to him, before today, how much they look like freshly spilled intestines.

Finn looks up from his empty bowl and sees that Poe’s is still full. "You know those are gross if they get cold,“ he says.

Poe doesn’t say anything. He’s staring a bead of moisture on the edge of his bowl.

He looks up when he feels Finn’s firm hand on his shoulder. A cloud shifts from Poe’s eyes as they meet Finn’s; he gathers his face in a characteristic smile.

“Funny, I’m not hungry at all,” he says amiably. “You want them?”

“Nope,” Finn says, pushing the bowl away. He knows the half-disguised daze on Poe’s face, even if he hasn’t felt it himself in a long time. Poe’s silence makes him feel like he should say something, but he can’t think of any words. He knows what he always wanted when he felt bleakest, and he’s giving it to Poe now: a hand on the shoulder, a look in the eyes. Poe still feels out of reach.

But then, he didn’t grow up in the First Order. Maybe he needs a little more.

Finn drags him into a fierce embrace, surrounding him. Poe throws his arms around Finn, and when he feels their tightness, Finn knows he did the right thing. He feels Poe shudder and bury his face against him, and he squeezes tighter.

“Don’t skip meals,” he whispers. “Even gross ones.“ 

Poe's shaky laugh makes Finn feel like he could save the whole galaxy.


End file.
